Breathless
by TheGreatPirateLefty
Summary: Derek left shortly after the fight with Deucalion. But after being gone for so long, can he really resist the urge to see the only person who loves him? #Sterek One shot


This is the first in a series of shorts that I will be posting to help coax my writing for my long term story, 'Rising From the Ashes.'

Each Short is inspired by a song I play while I write the main story. I hope you enjoy them!

* * *

Derek awoke with a start, his brow was slick with sweat and his sheet was torn to shreds. Another nightmare, a regular occurrence the past few weeks since he left Beacon Hills. He had been staying in cheap motels with his sister, traveling to god only knows where. He turned to look at the clock on the nightstand. 3:30am. He reached for his phone, 33 new messages. He flicked through them... Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. All but 4 of them were from Stiles.

_What did that obnoxious little shit want?_

'Derek, where are you? -Stiles'

'Derek, it's important I see you. - Stiles'

'Derek, Stiles won't shut up about you leaving, call him or something? -Scott.'

_Wonderful, the whole little pack of them are ganging up on me._

Derek had left rather unexpectedly. Leaving behind the only person who loved him; the only person who he loved. Well, aside from Cora, but she was family. Stiles was in love with him. They had started out getting on each other about everything. The threats, the jibes, the endless rants that Stiles had about the things that Derek did wrong. It was all because they cared for each other. But they both knew, deep down, it was much more than that. After they defeated Deucalion, he and Stiles only had a few days together, but those days were... Magical. Even if it was just for a brief moment, he was happy. He sat up in bed, trying to recall the nightmare. It was of someone drowning. It wasn't him, but someone else. He was reaching into the black abyss trying to pull them out and he would wake not knowing if he saved them.

He never saw the face, he never even knew if he got them out. But it haunted him, even while he was awake. He knew it was late, but for the first time in months, he needed to hear his little annoyance. That hyper, babbling idiot he fell in love with... He called Stiles.

"Hello?" He had woke him, the sleepy rasp of his voice very apparent.

"Stiles..."

"DEREK! Uh... hi."

He chuckled, leave it to the kid to still be as awkward as ever. He laid back down, and just let Stiles berate him, insult after insult, he deserved them all.

"You broke your promise, Derek. You left, you said you... you..." His words were cut short by sobs. He could feel his heart sink with guilt.

"Stiles, I'm coming home."

"Whu... what?"

"I am coming home to you."

"When?" Stiles asked. Derek could tell by his tone that he didn't believe him.

"The day after tomorrow."

"I swear to god, if you don't show up on Friday, I will pay Chris to come find you and drag you back!"

He chuckled, a loud, hearty laugh that echoed through the whole room. He forgot how much he actually missed his Stiles. They said there goodbyes and he immediately got dressed. He opened his door to find his little sister listening in.

"Rude."

She didn't say anything, but he saw that her bag was already packed. He gave her a half smile and grabbed his own bag, heading to his SUV. They drove through the rest of the night until Cora decided she wanted to run. He pulled over in a park and let her out, listening to her take off into the woods. He sat in the driver's seat, flipping through her iPod. He pressed play and _'Breathless'_ by Cascada began to play. He listened to the lyrics, realizing how much it described what he was doing.

_Don't turn away,  
I need to say,  
That you are the one who leaves me breathless.  
Don't run away,  
I want to stay,  
As long as I can be with you._

Cora turned her head back toward the direction, hearing the song. She shook her head, deciding she wasn't going to make her brother suffer through any more time apart from his mate. She knew they wouldn't agree to that, but she could tell, they were perfect for each other and it was going to end up like that eventually. She jogged back to the vehicle and smiled at her big, broody, sour brother.

"Are you going to serenade him when we get back?"

He nearly crushed the device in his hand as he glared at her, but in his mind he was picturing himself standing in front of Stiles, holding his hands and singing to him. He had a horrible singing voice, so Stiles might die when he heard it. Instead of lashing out at his sister, he turned his lips up into a dark smirk.

"Yeah, and you're going to be backup vocals!"

"No thanks. You can hang yourself without my help."

He shook his head as she got back in. He took off again, driving straight to Beacon Hills, only stopping to get gas and eat when he felt necessary. He finally pulled into the parking lot of the loft, exactly an hour before Stiles got out of school. He sent a simple one word text.

'Home.'

He didn't get a reply, but he knew that as soon as school ended, the boy he had longed for, after so many months, would be there in his arms. The minutes dragged by, and an hour turned into two.

_He probably got detention. He is always getting in trouble._

Two hours turned into three, then into four. Derek began to worry so he set out to look for Stiles. He took off on foot, heading straight for the school. His jeep wasn't there, and his scent was practically gone from the area. He turned and took off towards Stiles' house, finding the jeep there, but no Stiles. His scent was relatively fresh, and the smell of body wash lingered.

_He came home to shower before seeing me? Cute._

But the fact that the jeep was still there bothered Derek. Luckily the body wash mingled with Stiles scent and he was easily able to trace it. He stepped into the parking lot of the local burger joint and saw Stiles sitting across the table from some guy Derek had never seen before. He paused, blinking at the sight. They were holding hands! A blind rage filled Derek and it burned into his very core. He could feel his claws and fangs elongate. His blind fury led him to the car where Stiles scent was strongest. He ran his claws across the hood, tearing at the metal, ripping it to shreds. He made far too much noise and he heard people beginning to clamber out of the restaurant. He took off, finding a nearby hiding place where he watched Stiles and his mystery guy walk out. The dude was furious, even going so far as to yell at Stiles. Derek had to dig his claws into the wall to prevent from killing him right there.

"Derek, I know you are nearby. I know you can hear me. We need to have a talk. Meet me at the cliff at midnight."

Stiles was whispering under his breath, but they both knew Derek had heard, and that he would be there. He took off, heading into the woods and to the clearing that led to the cliff, sitting as patiently as his rage would allow until he heard the footsteps he had heard a million times before.

"Stiles." He was still shifted, fangs bared and claws out. He was so angry that he wasn't able to shift back, but at the sight of the skinny, pale, awkward boy that was Stiles, his anger ebbed and he shifted back.

"Derek. I don't know what your problem is, but you just damaged someone's property over something as pitiful as JEALOUSY!"

"I saw him holding your hand!"

"He just broke up with his boyfriend, I was being a good friend. Something you weren't when you left suddenly without even so much as a goodbye!"

That broke Derek's heart, and to make it worse, Stiles began to cry. The tears trailed down his cheeks, reflecting the moonlight. It was oddly beautiful. Derek didn't hesitate, rushing to ensnare the crying teen in his arms.

"Stiles, I am so sorry."

Stiles didn't struggle, he just cried. Derek never moved, he just held him, letting the tears soak his t-shirt. He began to hum the song, it was soft, inaudible to anyone but him and Stiles. He suddenly found himself singing the chorus, a little off key but he was sure the meaning got across.

"Don't turn away,  
I need to say,  
You are the one who leaves me breathless.  
Don't run away,  
I want to stay,  
As long as I can be with you."

It seemed to work because as soon as the chorus was over, Stiles was looking into his eyes. Without a hint of hesitation, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Derek inhaled deeply, relishing in the scent that he had missed so much. The scent that he longed for, yearned for since the day he left. He knew that this is where he belonged. He knew he wasn't going to go anywhere ever again.

Property of #BroodyINC

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Breathless by Cascada... blah... blah... blah... all that good stuff.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
